1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular ceiling display. More particularly, it relates to a display module for suspended ceilings which is attached beneath the perimeter of an overhead lighting fixture. The indicia on the display is illuminated by light from the fixture without interruption of the illumination from the center of the fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Overhead displays which are attached under flush-mounted florescent lighting fixtures of the type commonly used in conjunction with suspended ceilings are known in the art. Such displays are known for use in retail stores for both product advertising and location within the store. A number of prior U.S. patents are directed to this field.
A lighted advertising display panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,218. The display panel is co-extensive in area with a standard suspended ceiling tile and is substituted for a ceiling tile at a desired location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,764 discloses a suspended ceiling sign which is mounted under an overhead lighting fixture as a substitute for the original diffuser. The sign is co-extensive with the existing overhead lighting fixture and includes reflective elements which direct the light toward the display panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,570 discloses a display unit, having at least five (5) translucent panels on which messages can be printed, which is assembled to provide a total light enclosure. The display unit may be shipped in a collapsed condition, assembled and installed at a given site. The assembled unit fits into the support grid of a suspended ceiling under a standard florescent light fixture. Once again, the display unit is co-extensive with the light fixture.
While the displays disclosed in the above prior art are all adapted for attachment under standard florescent lighting fixtures, they tend to limit the light available from the fixture and to be bulky to install.
Since the present module is not as bulky as other display units known in the art, the disclosed module is more easily positioned and provides increased flexibility. In multi-display arrangements, the display modules can be installed individually.
Because the modules cover only a narrow portion of the perimeter of a light fixture, the fixture provides illumination for the display and the area below.
It is an object of this invention to provide a display module which may be installed without any modifications and/or changes to the ceiling grid members or the lighting fixture in the ceiling.
It is an object of this invention to provide a display module which may be installed with other modules to provide an expanded display.
It is an object of this invention to provide a display module which receives its lighting from the lighting fixture with virtually or no loss of light to the area beneath the fixture.